Meeting Captain Cold and Heatwave
by ashboy
Summary: The first time Kid Flash is out on patrol to where the Flash think he can handle every villain flash deals with. The first one they come across is two of the rouges. Like I said in the A/N at the beginning none of these go with the comics. These are just my own Ideas of what would happen.


Flash didn't know what to do. Wally, kid flash, was demanding to be treated like a partner and not a sidekick. Barry, flash, agreed with him. That wasn't the problem though.

The problem was that the kid wanted to go up against the rouges. Flash knows that they won't kill. That's an instant rule.

Rouges do not kill. If you kill then you are no longer a rouge.

The problem was that he didn't want anything to happen to the kid.

To bad for him. Right at that moment while Flash was pondering what to do he got a distress signal from Central City bank.

When they arrive the first thing Flash notices is all the heat and Ice. 'Great', Flash thought, 'it just had to me Captain Cold and Heatwave.'

Once they entered the bank they made it to the huge vault that held everything. "Ah sweet. I actually get to go against the Rouges," Kid Flash yelled. Flash was about to respond when a thing of Ice shot at him.

"What are you doing here Flash. And who's the Kid," Captain Cold asked him.

"Who me. I'm Kid Flash." they nephew of only thirteen at the rime said.

"Your training kids now," Heatwave said.

 _ **Len's pov**_

It took us a while but we figured that with nothing better to do we could rob central city bank.

Once we got their Mick and I blew up the place. It was in all fun. Lucky for us Flash just happened to show up.

That wasn't strange. What was strange was the 13 year old kid in a suit with the same pattern talking to the Flash.

If the Flash is recruiting kid's now then he's in for a beating.

I looked towards Flash and spoke "What are you doing here Flash, and who's the kid."

The kid looked proud and pointed at himself, "who me. I'm Kid Flash."

I looked towards Mick and he spoke, ""Your training kids now."

All he did was look down and scratch his neck.

"It's actually a funny story," Flash told us.

"It was awesome. I was actually able to copy the whole experiment," Kid Flash told us happily.

While Kid was saying everything I just looked at Flash and as I Was aiming my gun at him he held his hands up in front of his face while screaming, "I can explain."

We stopped robbing the bank while he told us the whole story of how he was a big flash fan and how he discovered flash's notes and remade the experiment while blowing up his parents garage and landing himself in the hospital.

After he was done Kid spoke up, "Umm. Flash aren't we suppose to beat them up and put them in jail."

I looked over to Flash and spoke up, "the kid has a lot to learn about our relationship. Before you bring him to go up against us again explain to him our rules and how things work."

He agreed and then gave me a worried look. "What about him," he asked.

"I promise not to tell James until you make sure the Kid can handle babysitting for us. I'm sure him and James will get along great. If he does find out thought I would be prepared for a lot of kidnapping . I'll make sure it's only on weekends."

After that the two left to go back to their home life while Mick and I headed to the nearest Pizza place. "C'mon Mick. We gotta pick up dinner for piper, mirror, and tricky."

 _ **Third person**_

When they got to their hideout they told everyone that they were home.

The found James in his room and gave him his share of pizza while handing him a juice box, and repeated the process with pied piper. He gave pizza to the others with a beer.

Mirror turned on the tv and the first thing Len saw was the kid that he met earlier that day. He changes the channel as soon as he was able to. When Mirror looked at him all he did was shake his head and looked at James and Pied Piper. Understanding he threw it on cartoons.

They ate their pizza in piece until they all fell asleep in their own rooms.

 _ **Third person with the Flash's**_

The second Wally and Barry were home and changed the first thing Wally did was look at his uncle and yelled at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BEAT UP THE BAD GUYS! AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME BEING KIDNAPPED? WHO'S JAMES ANYWAY!"

"Kid listen to me the rouges are different. We have a deal. We banter and fight. If they put the money back we don't bust them. James is also known as the trickster. He's a little screwed up in the head and acts like a little kid. He might kidnap you in order for you and him to play a game or have a sleepover.

If you are ever in any trouble and their's no where else for you to go you go straight to them. You don't know this. But just about every one of your emergency contacts at school and stuff has Len, captain cold, as your uncle."

When Barry got done talking Wally just looked at him like he couldn't believe it. His enemies are also his friends. It was so confusing.

Instead of being confused he just choose to go to sleep and have his lazy saturday tomorrow .

It was defiantly a good idea to be lazy.

To bad for Wally. If only someone warned him that the rouges would get emotionally attached to him before James, trickster, found out.


End file.
